Keep Your Heart InCheck
by RequiemForTheWolves
Summary: A collection of song based Shizaya One-shots. Rating will most likely change later. Ch. 3: I told you that you weren't real...
1. I've Got This Friend

**So, I've seen a bunch of song challenges and stuff like that out on fanfiction recently, so I thought I'd give one a try. I changed the rules up a little bit though because I'm such a slow writer. Each chapter will be posted individually so I can sort of elaborate on each one-shot as much as I want. I also don't have the one song time limit because, like I said, I write really slowly. I hope you guys still enjoy these though because that's kind of the only reason I post on this site =)**

* * *

**I've Got This Friend – The Civil Wars**

_Cancerstikz: So… I've got this friend…._

_fattytunaFTW: yea?_

_Cancerstikz: I don't think you know him…but, he's been trying to get me to set him up with someone…_

_fattytunaFTW: so?_

_Cancerstikz: So, I was wondering if you knew anyone that was, you know, looking around as well?_

_fattytunaFTW: I think I might know someone… what's his name?_

_Cancerstikz:…Shizuo _

_fattytunaFTW: Hewajima?_

_Cancerstikz: ….yea._

_fattytunaFTW: O.o ….._

_fattytunaFTW:….I might know someone…._

_Cancerstikz: That's great!_

_fattytunaFTW: Tell them to be a Russian Sushi at 5 tomorrow_

_Cancerstikz: sure thing_

_-fattytunaFTW has left the chat room—_

_-Cancerstikz has left the chat room—_

Shizuo heard the sizzle of the cigarette as he stomped it out on the pavement before looking around the night darkened street for the hundredth time in the past five minutes. It wasn't that the person he was supposed to be meeting was late necessarily, he had just wanted to get there early, trying to be the gentleman that he certainly was not so that his blind date wouldn't have to wait for him by themselves on the crowded street.

After another nerve wracking minute of waiting, the tall blond gave a sigh, immediately catching something off about the air around him. His nose twitched at the disturbing smell, knowing that it hadn't been there a minute ago. A grimace spread across his face, and a gut wrenching feeling told him that something dreadful was about to happen.

Just as he had predicted, the corner of his eye then caught sight of a flea, prancing around in the open as if it simply wanted to be squished.

"Iiizzzzaaayyyaaaa." The beast growled in the back of his throat, quickly scanning the area for something to throw at the information broker before he set off after him. Chase ended up being unnecessary though, as the raven skipped over to stop directly in front of Shizuo.

"Now now, Shizu-chan." The informant soon chided with a smile. "You look like you're about to murder someone. Is that anyway to greet your date?"

"Date...?" The blond pondered for a moment, trying to get his small brain through the maze of Izaya's words. "Wait a second. Don't tell me that you're my blind-"

"Date?" The raven then finished for him. "Wow Shizu-chan, I'm impressed with how quickly you figured that out. That has to be a personal best for you, doesn't it?"

An animal like growl once again started up in the back of the monster's throat, his hand reaching out to grab the nearby lamp post as it bent itself over to his strength. "IIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYAAAAAA!" The light source snapped then, darkening as its power source was cut off. It of course would still hold a purpose even though it was dark, but it can't be said that anyone would expect a lamp post to be used to try and squash a flea.


	2. Never Let Me Go

**Never Let Me Go – Florence + The Machine**

It was an accident, so why should I have to pay for it?

For a few moments I was simply falling, plummeting and not able to see where I was going. Then my back connected with the water, hard, my body being succumbed to the clutches of the ocean. With a single wave I was dragged under, the water slamming into my chest and stealing away my breath, for breathing was unheard of here. The force of the angered ocean threw me under, past the grasps of breathable air and breaking waves, past the screams of the people who had just seen a man fall from a ten foot pier, and past the reach of my beloved humans. My hand reached out, wanting something, anything, to grab onto so that I could help myself, but to no one's surprise there was nothing tangible there for me to grab.

Before long, the lack of oxygen to my blood stream became too much, and I was forced to breathe in, water choking me and filling my lungs. It was giving up, I suppose, that act of resigning to the fact that I was drowning. It was funny though, how in the act of death by water, it's the person who really kills themselves. Instead of fighting longer and harder, they give in to the temptation of death, committing themselves the act that would slowly cause their essence to leave their body. Drowning was a pitiful death, and yet here I was, doing one of the very things that I scorned upon as foolishly human.

My vision was beginning to darken around the edges, letting me know that I was losing my grip hold on life. By then I had sunken so far into the water's depth that everything seemed still, peaceful almost, if there was anything peace like about dying. Sunlight somehow managed to filter through the diluted water, lighting up the blue around me with a sort of glow. It was as if the area around me were transforming into something beautiful as a tribute for the dying body that it held, hoping to give me something to remember before I would be able to see no more.

Yet, being able to remember something meant that I would still hold a consciousness, which I knew that I would not. I hoped for it, sure, every human does. The thought of non-existing is scary, at least to the sound of mine, even I could admit that. We all hoped for a heaven, a place where after the hardships of life, everything would simply be okay. Where no one would be ripped from the other's company, no one could be hurt, and there were no need for tears. However, I was logical, I couldn't spend my time hoping for fantasies and dream-come-true's, I had to accept reality's slap in the face as many times as I had to in order to keep myself afloat.

But yet….I had sunk. Despite all my fighting, despite all of my struggling, I was sinking to the bottom, completely helpless. So, did this mean that I now had the right to believe in a heaven, now that I no longer had to fight? Did I now have the privilege of giving up? _No._ I was not giving up, I was simply giving in. Giving in to the current pulling me under, giving in to the weight of my body that continuously dragged me down. Giving in to the silly beliefs that I always scorned upon but secretly wanted to believe.

With another harsh slap reality hit me in the face, and I was sure that if I had the oxygen to laugh then I would have. Why would heaven want a tainted, blood stained sinner like me? What could have possibly deluded my thoughts so that I considered myself worthy enough to get in to what was only reserved for the elite, and most pristine?

Why must I pay for what was simply an accident?

I felt the arms lifting me from the water more than saw them, my vision hazing as my mind blurred. Air hit me like a punch in the face, and as soon as I was able to stutter a gasp of the precious substance, I choked, sputtering and fighting with my breath as the water that I had inhaled previously decided to make its reappearance. Warmth flooded my side as something hard was pressed against me, and I curled into the warmth, thankful for it due to the chill that was beginning to set in my bones because of the freezing water I had previously been submerged in.

"What the hell flea? You have fun trying to die or something?" I gruff voice above my head scolded me, and I looked up to see the disapproving face of a dripping wet Shizuo, his tone coming off as if I was just some big pain while his arms gripped me tighter than they ever have before, which was fortunate because he was shaking so badly that if his grip slackened then I most likely would have been dropped.

"I slipped." I snapped in-between coughing fits that wracked my body, trying to expel the salt water that had unintentionally ended up inside. "And it's not as if all of us have freaky, beast like strength and height." The soaked blond was so tall, in fact, that while I had been unable to keep my head afloat, he was able to stand upright, with only the bottoms of his elbows submerged as he held me like a bride. Then again, if it weren't for his strength he would most likely be knocked over as well by the wave's power.

"I know you don't, which is exactly why you shouldn't go hurling yourself off of perfectly sound piers." The brute began to slowly walk towards the beach, which from where we were standing looked yards away.

"I said I slipped!" I once again shouted, though that wasn't the easiest thing to do when your voice scratched as if you had swallowed sandpaper. "Can't you go any faster? It's freezing out here."

"You try walking through moving chest deep water on sand sometime; it's not as easy as it looks." I gave a mumbled response that even I didn't completely understand and let the ex-bartender continue at his set pace, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close, as if to suck out the warmth that he seemed to so effortlessly produce and transfer it to myself. "Hey," The gruff voice said more gently this time. "Are you gonna be okay?"

I let my chin rest on the wide shoulder under me before I spoke. "I think so. Thank you Shizu-chan. I'm glad you didn't just let me go."

* * *

**Don't you love how some characters can just spout off things that you'd never even think of saying but it's okay because it's not really you? Yea, me too. =)**


	3. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again – Phantom of the Opera**

The rain was beginning to beat hard enough against the window so that it made a sort of tapping sound as the circles of water conjugated. I watched with mild interest as the world outside gradually became drenched, though feeling none of the sky water myself as I sat perched upon my window sill. Even the fact that I could see humans scurrying about from my position, thus having the ability to gauge their reactions to the cleansing of their world, held little excitement for me. Not much could excite me anymore.

"Oi, flea, why the hell are you just sitting there looking depressed?" A rough voice reached my ears from the other end of the room, though I didn't even bother turning in order to respond.

"Go away."

"Is that any way to talk to someone who lives here as well?"

"I don't want you here."

"And why the hell is that?"

"Because you're a figment of my imagination."

I looked to the bottle blond this time as I continued, allowing me to see his expression of shock. "You're a figment of my imagination, and I don't want you here. Go away."

The ex-bartender's face conformed to that of agitation, and I couldn't help but be impressed at how accurate I had gotten him, the tacky bartender outfit and everything. I didn't let this show on my face though, instead turning my blank expression back to the window, away from the painfully heart wrenching sight.

"And how do you figure that, louse?" The imaginary creature challenged me.

"Because Shizu-chan is dead." The words were said without the bat of an eye, but I knew that if I didn't say them in a way that was detached, I wouldn't be able to say them at all.

"I thought that the great Izaya Orihara was the only one who could dictate whether or not Shizuo was alive or dead." The voice sounded closer now, and I shrunk back reflexively. Despite my claims of wanting the tall blond to be gone, my subconsciousness screamed for him to stay, to not lose him again, thus doing whatever it could to keep that deep voice in my ear from leaving again.

"Yea, well, it turns out the great Izaya Orihara isn't so great anymore."

"I'm exactly like your 'Shizu-chan'" The alluring voice said from right beside me, though I pushed myself not to turn around and face him.

"No, you're only the way that I knew Shizu-chan, thus making him no longer unpredictable."

I could hear the slight creak in the glass as my personified insanity placed a portion of his weight on it with his hands as he towered over me. "Aren't I close enough though? If I'm of your creation then why not use me? Release some of that pent up emotion for him that you've been keeping locked away."

This has gone far enough, I then decided; I can't take anymore of his teasing me. I set cold, ruby eyes upon the smirking man leaning over me, forcing my expression not to change. Letting my lids slide to a close, I straightened my back out until my lips connected with his, thus meeting cold air and vacant room.

A single tear escaped me as my eyes once again opened, my dream having dissolved like the non-reality that it was. I turned back to my mindless staring out of the window, once again accomplishing nothing, as I had been doing for the past two months.

"I told you that you weren't real."

* * *

**So, yay, angst.**

**Anyways, I don't really like doing long author notes, but I really kinda needed to say this. I know that this is just a one-shot collection, but I got no reviews for the last chapter, so the reason that this short one took forever to come up was because my motivation level was at 0. So, I'm requesting that I get at least 1 review per chapter before I update again. Were this a continuous story I would ask for 3, but this is just one-shots, so I'm only asking for 1.**

**If you enjoy my writing though (which would be awesome) I encourage you to review even if I already have the review I need per chapter. Because guess what? More reviews = faster updates. Anywho, I hope you enjoy my writings, and remember, no updates until the latest chapter gets a review.**

**Thank you.**

**RequiemForTheWolves**


End file.
